Heretofore, a polymer has been known which has at least one silicon atom-containing group containing a silicon atom having a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group bonded thereto, and which is crosslinkable by forming a siloxane bond.
As a curing catalyst to cure such a polymer, various ones are known, and for examples, Patent Document 1 describes use of an organic metal compound such as dibutyltin dilaurate, tin octylate or lead octylate.
Further, Patent Document 2 describes use of a carboxylic acid and an amine or an amine derivative in combination.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-63-112642    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3,122,775